Sanos y Salvos
by LunaLessin12
Summary: Con varias perdidas finaliza la guerra contra Álvarez, entre los caídos está ella, la única joven importante para cierto pelinegro. "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" -Gr..ay-sa… -Shh… Sólo cierra los ojos, el sol se está poniendo, tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora, ven luz del día, tu y yo estaremos, sanos y salvos.


Buenas! Vengo a cooperar con un fic Gruvia, me inspiré en una canción, de hecho es un song-fic xD Soy nueva y realmente este es el primero mío, espero les guste mucho

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, la canción tampoco, la historia si es mía, por lo tanto está prohibído publicarla o plagearla en otro lugar sin mi permiso.

Sin más que decir, a leer!

 **Sanos y salvos**

Con varias perdidas finaliza la guerra contra Álvarez, entre los caídos está ella, la única joven importante para cierto pelinegro. "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

 _-Gr..ay-sa…_

 _-Shh…~Sólo cierra los ojos, el sol se está poniendo, tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora, ven luz del día, tu y yo estaremos,_ _ **sanos y salvos.~**_

 ** _(Se recomienda leer la historia mientras se escucha la canción 'Safe and Sound' de Taylor Swift)_**

•••••

Ella era su luz.

Él lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre algo lo atraía hacia ella, como si fuese un imán.

Tenían cierta conexión, lo sintió aquella vez que unieron sus poderes formando un poderoso Unison Raid, sólo… que se negaba a aceptarlo en voz alta.

Él había sufrido mucho, la perdida de sus padres, su maestra Ur… si llegase a perder al único ser que ha amado de manera romántica no se lo perdonaría, se mataría, no podría soportar otra pérdida.

Es por eso que mantenía su distancia con ella, no porque no la amara, él quería protegerla, salvarla. Pero eso quedó hasta ese día…

Él le prometió entregarle su respuesta, no faltaba a su palabra, y su respuesta esta vez sería afirmativa, se daría la oportunidad de amar y ser amado por _la mujer de la lluvia._

•••

Comenzó a buscarla entre medio de todos sus compañeros del Gremio, se oían gritos de victoria, Fairy Tail festejaba el triunfo obtenido, en cambio otros… lloraban las pérdidas obtenidas.

 _ **~Recuerdo esas lágrimas recorriendo tu rostro, cuando te dije "Nunca te dejaré ir", Cuando todas esas sombras casi matan tu luz~**_

Era extraño, no la encontraba, no estaba con Lucy porque ella estaba preocupada por Natsu quien caía rendido del agotamiento, tampoco con Levy ni Gajeel, ellos se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse, no estaba ni con Erza, ni Mirajane, ni Lisanna, ni Wendy…

Alto…

Wendy… ella parecía desesperada, tenía un bulto en sus brazos, un bulto de cabello azul…

-Oh no… no no, Dios, dime que esto es una maldita broma.

 _ **~Recuerdo que dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo", Pero todo eso está muerto, se fue, está en el pasado esta noche~**_

Caminó lento, como si le pesaran los pies, guiándose por instinto, no sabía como se movía, tal vez por inercia. Luego trotó, recuperó el control de su cuerpo, no tenía tiempo que perder, ella tendría que estar en otro lugar, no puede ser ella, no tenía que ser ella.

 _ **~Sólo cierra los ojos, el sol se está poniendo~**_

Y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, agotando así, sus últimos esfuerzos.

 _ **~Tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora~**_

Al estar a punto de llegar se detuvo, a tan solo un paso, viendo sólo la espalda de Wendy, y no el cuerpo al que se aferraba.

 _ **~Ven luz del día, tu y yo estaremos, sanos y salvos~**_

Analizó el cuerpo, sus heridas, sus ropas completamente destrozadas, aún así… la reconocía.

Wendy notó su presencia, al hacerlo, no pudo mas que llorar intensamente, con suerte… logró balbucear algunas palabras:

-Gr…Gra…y-san…yo…yo tr-traté…p-pero no pude…e-ella va a…

-Déjame… déjame verla.

 _ **~No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, cariño, todo está en llamas~**_

-Está… seguro?

-Quiero tenerla…

Wendy la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, cuando ella se alejo al fin pudo verla, no era mentira, era real, no era un sueño, era ella. La acunó en sus brazos, cuando le hizo, ella se removió inquieta. Algo… algo en él, en su interior se movió, sentía su pecho y su garganta arder, como si tuviese un nudo.

Conocía ese sentimiento, lo vivió anteriormente con Ur, con sus padres. La vio completamente, el estado de sus heridas… una gran herida en su abdomen, fue entonces cuando fue consiente de la situación.

Ella. Juvia. La mujer de la lluvia. _Iba a morir._

 _ **~ La guerra que está fuera de nuestra puerta sólo causa estragos~**_

En ese instante recordó los momentos que ambos pasaron juntos, desde la llegada de la chica, hasta cuando llegaron a vivir juntos, esos momentos en que él se enfermaba y ella se desvelaba por cuidarlo como siempre.

Recordó una canción, esa canción que ella le cantaba cada vez que él tenía fiebre y se inquietaba, esa canción que amaba como Juvia le cantaba, lo tranquilizaba.

 _ **~Aférrate a esta canción de cuna, Incluso cuando la música se valla, se valla~**_

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo vio, vio a su querido Gray-sama, su último deseo se hizo realidad, sabía el destino que le esperaba, por eso, como último anhelo, quiso verlo, sólo a él, para llevarlo consigo… como último recuerdo en vida.

-Gr…ay-sa…ma, J-Ju…via lo…siente, e-ella…lo…ama…

-Shhh… cariño, yo también Te amo…aunque no lo creas, mi respuesta es un sí…

Ella sonríe:

-J-Juvia… se…sien-te …tan…feliz…

-Losé amor, losé…-No podría aguantar mucho tiempo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de escabullirse de sus ojos, y ella se iba a cada segundo-…Te cantaré una canción, para tranquilizarte, como lo hacías conmigo…

Fue en ese momento, que el Gremio entero les prestó atención, mientras se quedaban en silencio, Gray cantó:

 _ **-~Sólo cierra tus ojos, el sol se está poniendo, Tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora, ven luz del día, tú y yo estaremos, sanos y salvos~**_

Juvia, al escuchar y recordar la melodía, también comenzó a cantar como pudo.

G: _**~Uh uh uh uhhhh~**_ _(J: ~Uh uh uh uhhhh~)_

 _G:_ _ **~Uh uh uh uhhhh~**_ _(J: ~Uh uh uh uhhhh~)_

 _G:_ _ **~Oh Ohhh~**_ _(J: ~Oh Ohhh~)_

 _G:_ _ **~Oh Ohhh~**_ _(J: ~Oh Ohhh~)_

G: _ **~Uh uh uh uhhhh~**_ _(J: ~Uhh uhhhh~)_

 _G:_ _ **~Uh uh uh uhhhh~**_ _(J: ~Uhh uhhhh~)_

 _GyJ:_ _ **~Oh Ohhh~**_

 _G:_ _ **~Oh Ohhh~**_ _(J: ~O-oh…O-hhh~)_

Fue en ese momento que todos vieron que la mujer de la lluvia, había dejado de existir.

Gray, quien al dejar de escuchar a su amada, al fin pudo soltar las lágrimas que estuvo aguantando desde hace rato, y como pudo, abrazó con fuerza a la mujer de sus brazos, tratando de retenerla con él, queriendo sentir su tacto, pero lo más cercano que tenía a ella , era la lluvia que en esos momentos caía fuertemente.

 _ **-~Sólo cierra tus ojos…Tú estarás bien…Ven luz del día…Tú y yo estaremos, sanos y salvos…~**_

•••••

Al terminar, se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Gray… ese grito dedicado a su amada…que acababa de perder… la mujer a la que no le pudo decir sus verdaderos sentimientos…la mujer a la que no pudo tener a tiempo…

 _ **Por culpa de sus miedos…**_

Dejen reviews para saber como estuvo mi primer song-short xD se acepta de todo ;)

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima!

 ** _~Luna Lessin~_**


End file.
